big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
King Alan And The Giantesses
King Alan and the Giantesses is the 13th episode of ShapeTales. This story is a retelling of David and Bathsheba from the Book of Second Samuel. Plot The show opens up on the countertop with Jimmy and Jerry Cylinder, who are disguised poorly as Jimmy and Alvin. They say they've received a letter from a guy named Jimmy who lives somewhere near Texas (presumably in Kansas). He mentions of a friend of his named Jerry who is very selfish. Jerry (dressed as Alvin) speaks up and says that Jerry is a very nice guy and the guy who is really selfish is called Hubert. Jimmy (dressed as Jimmy) is annoyed with Jerry for messing up the letter. Jerry takes off his Alvin costume and lashes out at Jimmy. All of a sudden, the real Jimmy and Alvin appear and confront Jimmy and Jerry. Jimmy and Jerry say they figured Jimmy could use a break and they've wanted to host a show ever since Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot. Jimmy at first isn't sure about letting the cylinders host at first, but he lets them when they say that they have a story to tell. The story they have is a poorly acted play called "The German Who went up a mountain (and came down with all the asparagus)." In the play, Pyramid #1 is dressed as an German who came down a mountain and took a bunch of asparagus and won't eat one without a pear. On the other side of the stage, a danish man (Jerry) has a bunch of pears he had taken from a mountain and won't eat one unless he has a asparagus. Jimmy appears briefly and tries to correct him that he's not Danish. As soon as the music stops, Jerry hushes him, prompting him to move off the screen to the left and let the play resume. The two gentlemen see the fruit they have and they won't share their fruit with each other. After the story ends, Jimmy and Jerry head towards Qwerty for a verse only to find that he is completely shut off. Jerry then shows a piece of cardboard with "Don't be selfish" scribbled on. As the cylinders attempt to wrap up the show, a fed up Jimmy comes out and discredits Jimmy and Jerry for their performance, plus he scolds them with their results. Jimmy then asks Alvin if he remembers about a letter from Lucy Thompson from Bismarck, North Dakota, which reads that she won't share her toys with her little sister. The two then begin to play the story of "King Alan and the Giantesses." In the story, there lived a king named Alan (Alvin) who lived in a very big castle. While his kingdom is in the middle of a pie war, all he ever does is hang out in his bathtub and play with his rubber giantesses. King Alan's assistant Louie (Jimmy) always urges him to stop fooling around and start taking part in leading his troops in the pie war. But Alan always ignores Louie and focuses on him and his rubber giant collection. One day, as Harold looks over his kingdom, he notices a poor boy named TJ (Little Johnny Cylinder) bathing outside and playing with his own giant. Filled with envy, King Alan's focus is all on TJ's giant and will do stop at nothing to get the duck. Meanwhile, Cedric (Pyramid #1), King Alan's top general of his army, comes by to inform Alan that his army is desperate need of more soldiers. Seeing this as an opportunity to snatch TJ's giant, King Alan says that TJ will be willing to enlist and to send him to the front line alone. Alan and Louie begin to prep for taking the giant. Later that night, King Alan and Louie head out to TJ's house to take the giant. They take the giant from Tom's house and head back to the castle. At the castle, Cedric comes in with TJ, who has won the battle all by himself but is suffering terrible PTSD from the battle. King Alan doesn't feel remorse and focuses on the giant. Louie snaps at Alan for being selfish and focusing on what he cares about. Meanwhile, Melvin, (Pa Circle) a storyteller, comes in and tells a parable about a rich man who has a lot of sheep and a poor man who has only one sheep which he loves very deeply. When the rich man is visited by the guest, he goes to the poor man and steals his sheep to serve as dinner to his guest. Demanding who the horrible rich man is, Melvin points out that the rich man is King Alan himself. Melvin tells Alan that whether he's a king or kid, Circle wants him to put others first. King Alan then heads to TJ and puts him in his bath and give back his giant to make up for his sins. King Alan, Louie, and TJ then a song about it is always right about putting people first. Back on the countertop, the bible verse of the day is Romans 12:10; Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves. The show ends with Jimmy and Jerry coming out with the French Rectangles who are dressed as Jimmy and Alvin and asks if they can host a show of their own. Trivia *"Break a leg" is showterms for saying "Good luck!". *Infidel is another way to someone who doesn't believe. *Boysenberry is a type of berry, which is a cross between a raspberry and a blackberry. *A cobbler is similar to a pie, but with a biscuit topping. *The "Bye-bye, Lumpy!" message is a farewell for using the previous server (possibly SoftImage) for the shows. *This episode was the first for several things: **The first episode to use Maya, as well the first appearance of Pyramid One with his new hairdo. **The first episode where someone else besides Jimmy and Alvin try to take over the Countertop. **The first episode Tad Carter worked on. **The first episode not to have Madame Triangle since her debut appearance. **The first time Alvin played the main antagonist of an episode. He turns nice at the end afterwards. ***Speaking of which, some fans wrote letters saying they didn't like Alvin being mean. **The first episode where someone else sings the What Have We Learned song in its entirety, as Jimmy cut off Alvin before he finishes the song in Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel. *The costumes Jimmy and Jerry wore were based on the ones Phil Nawrocki experienced when he went to be a spokesperson for a Vacation Bible School. The kids at who did VBS actually made cardboard cutouts of Jimmy and Alvin. *This episode marks the return of letters received from a kid by Jimmy and Alvin since Timmy and the Humongous Structure! However, this episode would mark the last appearance of letters until The Ballot of Miss Georgia. *During the scenes of King Alan taking Thomas' duck, there's a graffiti of King Alan and his castle on the viewer's right. It also has "Selfi," which probably means "Selfish." So the picture is probably drawn by someone who didn't like King Alan. *Alvin said this was the riskiest episode they wrote, since the original Bible story it's based after is more "adult" themed. Sean Gaffney helped out when he wrote a ten page draft called "King Dave and the Bath Ducky", which is basically just the same Bible story but with a rubber giant. Alvin then decided to tweak it (eg. names and locations) because he didn't want kids to know what Bible story it's based on. *According to Alvin, Pa Circle's character was named Nathan, but then changed to Melvin in the final. *Phil Nawrocki read the interactive storybook version on Madame Triangle. *On the original VHS release, it contains the 3-2-1 Walruses! Promo. *One of the screenshots on the back of the cover have King Alan and Louie smiling. Louie is smiling with his teeth, whilst in the actual episode, he has his mouth opened. *If you watch the video on a computer, you'll notice some white behind in the scene where Alan and Louie were down the castle. *The countertop scenes are in more of a yellow-ish look. Alvin apologizes to anyone who notices it. *If the tall man was Thomas as shown in the flannelgraph, his character doesn't have him tall at all. *All of King Harold's other ducks are all just the same generic yellow, which pretty much removes the point of keeping multiple of the same in storage. *It's unknown how exactly Qwerty turns on, having turned off in the beginning but turned on after the story. *Jimmy presses "Option" on Qwerty, but there's no such key on a real keyboard. *It's unknown when the story of King Alan takes place, considering he uses a quarter to operate the binoculars. *Jimmy states he just had a break, probably referring to the previous episode. *The quote "Ay ay, Skipper!" is a reference to Alvin's Harbor. *In the teaser trailer from the second sing along, the narrator mentions King Arthur and Henry the 8th. *Jerry's line "You wanna piece of me?!" was a homage to the first Toy Story film. *The first story's title is a spoof on "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain" starring Hugh Grant. *The glasses King Alan wore while stealing TJ's giant are Groucho Marx glasses. *A prequel of the story would be made years later. *The glasses would become a running gag in later episodes, though in a slightly different variation. Shapes *After the pie hits Jean Claude, his right eye clips through the pie crust. *One shot shows King Alan in his king clothes, but in the next shot it turns back to his towel, and after that he has his king clothes back on. *Background mountain shots are shown at inconsistent angles. One shot shows in a lower position, but the shots after that show the mountains back to their normal position. Category:ShapeTales